Berk's New Allies
by sweetsnakes
Summary: There is a new tribe of Vikings and Alvin wants to take Berk for his own. The usual I don't own how to train your dragon but I do have an oc and some new dragons too.
1. Secret message

Dragon Riders of Berk New Allies

By: Sweet Snakes

Hiccup was on his wooden bed after a bad evening of training, that ended when Hookfang crashed into Barf and Belch which resulted in a fight like normal, he was trying to think of how to prevent another collision like that from being a normal thing for them. When he heard almost the entire village scream that Trader Johann was in sight. So Hiccup went to the docks to see what Johann brought this time and to see if he had any more ink because Hiccup had used his all his ink up again.

"Ah, Hiccup yes I have your ink," greeted Johann when Hiccup arrived at the dock. Then the trader came close and whispered "I really need to speak with your father."

"Oh that's too bad he went camping and I don't think he will be back for two more days." Hiccup said apologetically.

Johann replied quickly "well then do you mind if I stayed with you till he gets back." Hiccup curiously looked at him, knowing full well that Johann wasn't a big fan of staying for more than a day on Berk.

So Hiccup asked "Why can't you leave a message with me?"

"Because he is the only one I'm to tell, and as much I trust you Hiccup, I think he would prefer to hear this from myself." that was his all he felt comfortable telling him on the crowded dock. So that night Hiccup had to calm Johann when Toothless stared angrily at him for the third time, Toothless was never a big fan of Johann after the blue flower incidence. When Stoick finally came back from his camping trip with Thornado, he was surprised to see Johann sitting in his home. Hiccup was in his room and after a brief explanation of what in Thor's name was going on Stoick asked "Hiccup could you give us some privacy, please."

Now Hiccup waited outside with Toothless for company till he was called back in. When he was finally called back into the house Johann went back to his boat and Stoick looked angry but also confused. "So what was that about or am I still not allowed to know?"

Stoick looked at Hiccup then back to at fire sighed and said "There will be a new tribe of Vikings at the next meeting and they want the eldest child of each chief to be there as well." Stoick looked back at Hiccup to see his reaction to the news which was confused.

"So" Hiccup started, but Stoick interrupted him "the next meeting is a week from now."

"Ok and what will I be doing there exactly?"

"I'm not really sure but if I understand correctly you might help us get a new ally in the end." said Stoick honestly. After Hiccup told the others he was bombarded with questions and excited comments.

Snotlout laughed "are you serious?"

"Wow, so this is a big step, your first tribe meeting." was all Astrid could say.

Fishlegs almost squealed "You might even have to visit their island and learn their customs."

"So does this mean that we won't be training for three whole days?" Ruffnut asked hoping to cause trouble during that time.

Hiccup stated simple "yes it looks like I will be gone for a while and there will be no training while I'm gone." (The reason there would be no training while he was away was because the last time he left Astrid in charge Snotlout and the twins were pin to the wall of the academy and they would only come down after answering one question right. Needless to say they didn't get down until Hiccup returned.) Snotlout and the twins celebrated in the back ground when he said this. Astrid and Fishlegs sighed on the other hand weather from relief or depression Hiccup wasn't sure. The next few days were spent making sure all the supplies were packed and Hiccup understood how to act when address by one of the other tribe leaders, where to hide Toothless once they arrived and so on.

"Remember it's the cave on the west side of the island!" Stoick yelled over the wind. They had left Berk an hour ago and his father repeated, for the seventh time, where Toothless and Thornado were going to hide while they were at the meeting.

"I'll remember." Hiccup said a little annoyed. They were close to the island now when they noticed that there was a thick fog coming from the right side of the island.

"Is that normal?" Hiccup asked doubting that it was.

"No, but at least it's not where we're headed." the fog seemed to have come from the north-east but the wind was coming from the other way. Hiccup was so tempted to investigate it that Toothless had to smack him with his ear so Hiccup would realize he was leaning to the right and would have fallen out if he didn't put the safety straps on. The cave Stoick was talking about was behind a waterfall. Thornado and Toothless had gotten comfortable as Stoick and Hiccup walked to the tribe meeting that was held in the middle of the island. The building itself looked like the grand hall back home but with plant life growing around it.

"Ah, Stoick I see you got the news from Johann," a tall Viking with short bush of a beard came out of the building.

"Hello Shamash, are we late?" Stoick wanted to be early but didn't want to cause suspicion. So to compromise they took their time walking to the meeting from the cave.

"No you're not late; the new comers should be here soon." They waited for what Hiccup guessed was over 10 minutes, when they saw a tall muscular woman with dark brown hair started to climb the stairs followed by a slender girl with short red hair. The girl was a little taller than Hiccup, which was not hard to do, and she was trying to see every last detail of the island so she nearly ran into her mother, who had stopped to talk to the other chiefs.

"I hope we're not late," the tall woman had a worried look on her face.

"No, you're just in time to explain why you requested our kids come here too." Once inside the hall Hiccup noticed that there were at least 25 other chiefs and their kids in the hall. After roll call the woman they meet outside known as Mildred stood to face the confused crowd of Vikings.

"Now I have asked you to bring your children because my daughter wants to visit one of the other Vikings homelands and I thought it would be nice if she picked which island by talking your children about their home while we have our meeting." A few of the chiefs nodded their heads in agreement and those all the kids went outside to have their own meeting so they would know who the red-haired girl was in the first place.

"So I'll start things of by saying my name is Lola and as you heard I want to go see someone else's home island." Lola stopped and looked expectantly at the others, Hiccup hiding in the back. "Well we're never going to get any were if you don't at least tell me your names too."

One of the younger girls came to the front of the crowd teenagers and said "My name is Hana and I'm of the Hard Heads tribe."

"It's nice to meet you Hana of the Hard Heads." Lola smiled at girl who spoke up, and so they wouldn't get shown up by Hana most of the boys started to speak up but it sounded to Hiccup like an avalanche of names.

"Hold on not all at once now." The poor girl held her hands up to try to get them to stop. Once everyone settled down and had introduced themselves they started to separate into groups most of the guys and a few of the girls went to a clearing for some fight practice while others girls just watched. Hiccup found himself a nice place to sit and try to relax because his limbs that were still stiff from the tightly packed hall. He was about to fall asleep when someone poked him in the face and he heard Lola speak but was not sure of what she said.

"What did you say?"

"I said it is probably a bad idea to sleep when a lot of Vikings are about to have a mud fight."

"Oh yeah, thanks" Hiccup moved just as one of the bigger kids yelled mud fight and would have hit Hiccup with the brown mess if he had gone asleep.

"So you're Hiccup of the Hairy Hooligans' tribe right?"

"Yeah, that's me. I don't think I heard what your tribe name is."

"Well that's only because we have not picked a name for our tribe yet mom wants to know what names are taken before she makes one."

"Alright, well what were you hoping to learn about the other islands?" The two started to walk around the outside of the Great Hall to get away from the mud battle that was getting out of control.

"Well, anything I guess. I just want to see what else is out there."

"Well, most of the other islands are covered in snow. Like mine snows 9 months of the year and hails the other 3."

Lola shivered at the thought. "What about your island. Is it very cold there."

"Yes." She stated simply. Hiccup was about to ask her to continue but they heard the doors open and the children being called back in to hear whose island Lola would be going to. Hiccup noticed that his dad seemed to be slightly on edge but he didn't have time to ask.


	2. chapter 2

The chiefs called their kids in early because they were making so much noise that it was impossible for them to continue their meeting. So the rest of the meeting was pretty simple each chief had to say if there was any change in how well their islands were doing, if there was some new island found or if the dragons had increased their attacks, and so on and so forth. Once they had finished their meeting Lola walked up to where her mother had announced why the kids were here.

"I choose to go visit the Hairy Hooligans tribe." She said this loud enough to be heard over the chiefs still scolding the kids for getting so messy. To Hiccup it sounded as though she had rehearsed it a bit but that could just be his imagination. Hiccup was glad that the day seemed to be going by fast now all that was left was to arrange the visit for Lola and how to get her there sense they will not risk showing her the dragons because that went _so_ well when Alvin the Treacherous found out.

"So we'll meet here in 2 weeks' time and Lola will be with you for 10 days and come back home." Mildred was going over what was agreed upon to make sure they didn't miss anything. The only reason it would take 2 weeks was because Mildred said it would take them some time to get all that Lola will need for the trip and to get back here. "What about your boy Hiccup would he like to visit our home island after Lola's visit?" She inquired.

"I'll think about it." Was all Hiccup could think to say. It was getting dark so must of the Vikings were going back to the boats but Hiccup and Stoick went to the waterfall where their dragons were and sleep before the flight home. Hiccup was laid next to Toothless for warmth and Stoick next to Thornado. From the sounds Hiccup could hear from them, they were both fast asleep and though he knew he was tired but Hiccup just couldn't fall asleep himself. Sense they didn't have their evening flight was not a happy dragon and he made sure Hiccup knew it. Toothless would move and shift his weight around every time Hiccup had gotten comfortable.

So soon after Hiccup was sure his father was really asleep he said "Ok bud, we'll have a quick flight around the island but then we have to sleep all right?" They took off and they quickly went into the clouds for cover to avoid any unwanted attention. The night air was quite refreshing Toothless hummed in content.

They were about to finish their lap when Toothless tensed up. Hiccup bent down low in the saddle. "What's wrong bud?" Just one look at Toothless and he knew there must be another dragon not far from them. Toothless suddenly dived out of the clouds but didn't go far from them in case they needed to disappear quickly, and once out of the cloud cover Hiccup saw the strange fog he saw when he first came to the island. It seemed to have moved off the island and was now spread over the ocean, though Hiccup couldn't see anything but he was confident that Toothless could see something.

"Let's get a closer look Toothless." Soon they were hovering over the fog and now Hiccup saw something white moving around in the fog but the fog shrank in size and soon completely disappeared as though it was never really there. "Come on bud lets go back to dad."

Reluctantly Toothless did what he was told but he kept looking back and Hiccup did so as well. When they returned Stoick was still asleep but Thornado had an eye open and he gave a soft grunt as greeting then went back to sleep. Hiccup and Toothless managed to do the same though it Hiccup had odd dreams that night.

* * *

Outcast Island

In one of the tunnels on Outcast Island Alvin the Treacherous was in a particularly good mood which normally meant that someone was not going to be in such high sprites soon. Mildew had just brought the finished saddle for the whispering death that he helped Alvin tame.

"You know Mildew, you are a nasty traitor with a lot of secrets of Berk and you have been quiet useful so I'm going to make you my new right hand man." Alvin had a mischievous smile that meant he was thinking of something rotten.

"Ah, I am honored to be thought of so highly and what will Savage do if he will not be your right hand man anymore?"

"He can clean up the dragon poo for all I care." Alvin laughed thinking of the last person that had the job. He did not know that Savage was listening in on the conversation.

"I have to spend her, a message." Savage whispered to himself and since he had no intention on staying on the island let alone shoveling dragon poo, he thought tomorrow night would be a safe time to send the message.

* * *

Berk the next day

When they had returned to Berk Stoick went to the grand hall to tell the island what was going to happen over the next few days to get things ready for Lola's arrival while Hiccup had to think of a way to hide the dragons.

"Well the last time we had to hide the dragons the Berzerker tribe became suspicious about why there were no dragons on our island." Fishlegs reminded them.

"Why don't we keep the dragons on the mountain like Razor Point or something? The dragons will be on the island but not in the middle of the village." Astrid suggested and that's what they did sense no one had a better idea. While they gathered the dragons and went to Razor Point, Stoick had one of the ships stocked with all the food and water they would need on the trip because they will not be able to ride their dragons so the trip will take more than twice as long on a boat.

* * *

I don't know how often I will be able to update so sorry for that but I get writers block easily and I won't ask for suggestions so don't waste your breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Island

"Lola, be sure to have the scarf on whenever you're out and about, alright?" Mildred asked her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I will mom don't worry, I'm going to be fine I have plenty of clothes and food as well as 5 of our strongest warriors on the ship and my best friend." Lola tried to soothe her mother but this was her first time away from her and the island. They were at the docks making sure that they had everything including extra clothes because they were not sure just how cold it would be when they arrive.

* * *

Berk

Hiccup was doing a last minute check of everything he had packed of all he'd need for the long trip. He had his journal, ink, charcoal, and extra paper and an extra set of clothes. Stoick did the same with food storage on the ship. Hiccup finished checking his stuff and was now making sure that he and Toothless had a really long flight before Toothless had to go with the other dragons. He was remembering what his friends had asked him when they had returned.

* * *

Flashback

"What was it like?" Fishlegs asked, bouncing with excitement.

"So why did you have to go?" Astrid questioned.

"Well there is a new tribe and the chief's daughter is going to visit, so we need to think of how we are going to hide the dragons." Hiccup got right to the point and they were kind of shocked to hear that. Hiccup told them as best he could about what happened there and about the strange fog.

"I've never heard of such a thing, a fog that comes from nowhere and then just disappears." Fishlegs was in awe that he didn't know or even here of it, he was the brainy ack of the group after all.

End Flashback

* * *

Hiccup stopped at his house to pick up the new tall he made for Toothless so that Toothless could fly with the other dragons to the spot they had agreed on. (Gift of the Night Fury Hiccup made Toothless a new tall that would work as the real deal.)

Toothless was not thrilled to see the new tail but he knew he would have to deal with it in case something went wrong and he had to rush to Hiccups side.

"Don't worry bud this won't be permanent." Hiccup told Toothless as he walked over to the docks.

* * *

Sorry it's so short.


End file.
